Dark Flame
by alinekiryuu
Summary: La oscuridad de Natsu ha despertado después de ver a su compañera de equipo rota, sus más bajos instintos dragón guiaran su mente en un sendero de sangre y venganza. FluffyDark-NaLu [One shot]


**Resumen: **La oscuridad de Natsu ha despertado después de ver a su compañera de equipo rota, sus más bajos instintos dragón guiaran su mente en un sendero de sangre y venganza [NaLu One shot]

**Clasificación:** T _por violencia gráfica._

**Renuncias: **Fairy tail no me pertenece, derechos de Hiro Mashima.

**N/a:** _Escrito en honor a la linda expresión que hace Natsu cuando se enoja ;)_

* * *

.

.

**Dark Flame**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

.

Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de su piel sintiendo la hendidura en el lado derecho de la _su cara_ cubierta por parches.

— Suturamos las heridas más graves, la infección no logró colarse por todo a su sistema—Porlyusica le anunció fríamente; la anciana suspiró permitiéndose un comentario personal—. Si Wendy no hubiera estado allí no habría ninguna posibilidad para esta niña…

Expelía olor a morfina, cloro y medicamentos, muy diferente a su aroma típico. Tenía miedo de tomar sus manos, sus dedos estaban recién puestos en la forma que debía estar. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados sobre su pecho, observando como subía y bajaba en cada respiración.

— Tranquilo Natsu—escuchó a sus espaldas—… No fue tú culpa.

La voz de Lisanna no rompió su concentración en la rubia, la mente de Salamander estaba en profunda reflexión rememorando las imágenes sangrientas de cuando la encontró, a Lucy, su _compañera._

13 horas antes habían discutido. Le había prometido ir a una misión conjunto pero Lucy se había negado aludiendo a que no conseguiría el total de la recompensa si va en su compañía. Poco sabía Natsu que en realidad era una treta para ayudar a la menor de los Strauss a conseguir una cita.

10 horas antes divisó los cabellos rubios desaparecer entre la muchedumbre, su mano fuertemente tomada a Lisanna esperanzada por retomar un poco del tiempo perdido.

8 horas antes la persistente sensación de que algo estaba mal era demasiada para prestar atención a los juegos de su amiga de la infancia, las bromas y diversión estaban allí pero no tocaban a su corazón. Se preguntaba como lo estaría ella haciendo en su trabajo.

6 horas antes Erza llego exaltada. Los informes decían que el bosque suroeste se liberaron a convictos de alta seguridad, las alarmas internar comenzaron a sonar en recuerdo de los cabellos de oro.

5 horas antes visitó la choza de la mujer que solicitaba la ayuda de un mago, ella indicó el sendero que se encaminó Lucy en búsqueda de las hierbas medicinales. La maga celestial internada entre la oscuridad del bosque aun no aparecía.

4 horas antes estaba corriendo en búsqueda de su olor, la peste de testosterona era distractora, los presos estaban allí.

2 horas antes la encontró en las manos de 4 sujetos. La esencia de las flores era aplacada por el hedor de la carne. Los hombres lo miraban sorprendidos, cada uno en una tarea distinta. Su ropa estaba destruida, uno jugaba con su sostén mientras que otro examinaba sus llaves, el tercero la sujetaba por sus hombros y el cuarto tenía sus pantalones a medio desabrochar. En estado de shock observó a Lucy sonriéndole.

— Sabía que vendrías por mí…

Algo dentro de él se rompió.

**...**

Repasó mentalmente sus lesiones: Había perdido el ojo derecho, múltiples fracturas, heridas internas, moretones por su cuerpo. Porlyusica prohibió a Wendy interceder más en el cuerpo, la sanidad mental de la sacerdotisa de los cielos estaba en juego, no iba a decirle que la figura de su hermana mayor fue casi violada.

Natsu se sentó en la sala de espera con rostro enterrado entre sus manos, su bufanda blanca manchada con la sangre,_ su sangre_. Inhaló y exhaló aire que no refrescaba su interior.

Su cordura estaba desecha.

— Van a pagar por esto…—dejo escapar en un susurro inyectado de odio.

**...**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail caminaban intranquilos por la sala del gremio, todos comprometidos a la venganza del hada caída. Erza afilaba su espada con frustración mientras que Gray fumaba un cigarrillo, el silencio era roto por los vasos de licor golpear las mesas. Entre la multitud, Salamander se levantó para iniciar su caza.

Tres personajes diferentes observaron cómo desaparecía entre la bruma, ellos asintieron entre sí en un acuerdo tácito para encubrirlo. Laxus fue a su abuelo mientras que Gajeel y Wendy hacían presencia dentro del clan, nadie sabría…Ellos se encargaría.

**...**

La información oficial se difundía como propaganda, cada esquina de las ciudades empapeladas con sus caras, cuatro prófugos de la ley acusados de herir a una maga celestial. La cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

**...**

Lucy salió de terapia intensiva a los 2 días después. Porlyusica ya trabaja en el globo ocular de remplazo, Erza rió diciendo que ambas tendrían otra cosa en común para compartir, la maga sonrió entre las heridas, aferrada a sus llaves en búsqueda de consuelo. Natsu no se había parecido en todo ese tiempo.

**...**

La primera noche que fue trasladada a su cuarto Lucy contempló la luna a través de las cortinas, en su regazo Happy dormía con el afán de protegerla, acarició su pelaje azul agradecida por el gesto. La cerradura de la ventana giró chirriando pero aun así ella no tenía miedo, lo esperaba.

— Lucy…—la sombra susurró su nombre con tanta necesidad acercándose a la cama.

Cerró su ojo restante disfrutando el calor proveniente de aquel cuerpo, leves toques a su mejilla la despertó de su ensueño, frente a ella la persona que estaba deseando.

— Has tardado…—habló sonriendo.

Natsu examinó su cara, incapaz de creer que fuera real, inhaló una bocanada de olor de la rubia, vainilla salpicada de estrellas. Aprisionó su rostro con sus manos acercándose lentamente.

— Purificare todo —dictó con voz seria.

Natsu solo la observa por unos momentos.

Y entonces… Él la besó.

No era razonable o lógico o racional, solo comprobar que estaba viva. El único impulso en toda su vida que ha hecho con una razón y una larga lista de explicaciones para justificar sus acciones. Es la única cosa puramente egoísta, en la que solo él se verá beneficiado. Natsu ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello, es suficiente ella con su dulce olor, su compasión y el hecho de que ella puede ser uno de los dos o tres personas que pueden entender su soledad aparte del legado de destrucción se ha visto obligado a dejar atrás.

Lucy no lo dejaría como Igneel lo hizo.

Y él se comprometía a eso.

Su mano se curvo alrededor de la parte superior del brazo, es todo de ellos se están tocando, además de sus labios, pero es el contacto físico más íntimo que ha tenido con otra persona. Tal vez sea el choque enorme, pero la rubia se ha olvidado de dar marcha atrás, no tiene intención de hacerlo. Esta es la primera vez que la barrera de amistad se rompe en miles de pesados y Natsu quiere saborear cada momento de ello.

Se mantuvo jugando con su boca lo suficiente para saber que ya no habría retorno, era demasiado tarde porque necesita más, mucho más.

La mirada en los ojos de Lucy es un tanto perdida, y confundida como para que pensar que si se da la vuelta a ella, presiona sus labios a los suyos una vez más, es probable que le diera todo lo que quiere, era demasiado amable para rechazar su deseo. Y para ser completamente honesto, es una perspectiva tentadora, pero Natsu no desea eso. Sería demasiado injusto para alguien de su naturaleza, su deber es hacer las cosas bien, pausada, tomándose su tiempo para introducirse al cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Su otra mitad.

— Lucy…—habló Natsu contra sus labios.

Mirado hacia arriba, ella se encuentra cara a cara con el resplandor carmesí del dragón. A pesar de esto, luchó con valentía a la inconsciencia, mirándolo fijamente con los párpados revoloteando.

— Me perteneces —dice al fin.

Vaciló para alargar el momento, el choque de sus labios fue un bálsamo para sus heridas tanto físicas como mentales, disfrutando el sabor picante que contenía el pelirosado, la oscuridad cubrió su mente.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente lo único que comprobaba que sus sueños eran verídicos era un pañuelo blanco con escapas alrededor de su cuello.

**...**

— Se desplazó 3 kilómetros al sur de Hargeon…—Laxus comentó trazando su dedo sobre el mapa.

— Arrinconare al tercero en el puente a Magnolia…—dijo Gajeel restándole importancia a la operación.

— Cuidaré a Lucy-nee mientras tanto—aportó la única niña con entusiasmo.

Salamander asintió a los veredictos de sus pares, la caza de los dragones estaba en su apogeo, todos hasta la inocente Wendy participando en el acto. Acarició los cabellos azules dando a entender su confianza, Wendy sonrió con un brillo inquietante en sus ojos.

— Cuando dañas a uno—dijo suavemente obteniendo la afirmación de todos sus hermanos—…Los dañas a todos…

**...**

_El primero..._

— Tú eras el que jugaba con sus llaves…—Natsu se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su víctima, los moretones lo hacían irreconocible al público, no se parecía a la imagen impresa en el cartel pegado en el callejón que se encontraban

— Sabes…para Lucy sus llaves son como sus brazos…es su magia, sus amigos…—bajo su mirada a encontrarse con el hombre que rogaba por su vida, el preso se quedó mudo ante los ojos del dragón asesino, Natsu estaba hambriento de venganza.

— Cortaste sus brazos por un momento—la sonrisa creció sicópata—…yo cortare los tuyos….

Los gritos fueron ahogados por un rugido.

**...**

_El segundo..._

Laxus se cruzó con Natsu de regreso de Hargeon, con un simple gesto indico bajo el puente y siguió su camino, a lo lejos escuchaba las suplicas de piedad.

**...**

Wendy exclamó feliz acomodando la almohada de la rubia, acarició su cabello imitando a Natsu anteriormente, la sonrisa infantil se deformó a macabra.

— Justicia por nuestros hermanos…—dijo muy bajito para que la rubia no lograra oír.

**...**

_El tercero..._

En el centro de una pared uno de los delincuentes estaba crucificado por espinas de metal. Natsu lamio sus labios.

— Bien hecho, cabeza de metal…—dijo aprobando el trabajo hecho por Gajeel anteriormente.

Saco una astilla de hierro creada específicamente para la tarea.

— ¿Te gusto su ropa? —comenzó a hablar con voz aburrida—...Siempre quise desnudarla con mis manos... era algo que añoraba a futuro—frunció el ceño perdiendo su careta despreocupada—, pero me ganaste la partida—los labios se estiraron en una mueca de diversión, Natsu observo a su víctima con locura—. Espero que te agrade esto también…

**...**

_Y el cuarto..._

El último convicto corrió por el bosque reviviendo la escena donde el perseguía a la chica rubia, a cambio esta vez él era asechado. Entre la oscuridad los ojos rojos observaban sus movimientos, regocijándose por su pavor.

— ¿Qué se siente?... —escuchó la voz del animal que lo perseguía. Obligo a sus piernas a moverse más rápido, la adrenalina no alcanzaba a darle el impulso para liberarse de esta pesadilla.

— Estar en su lugar…—continuo hablando, casi podía imaginar la felicidad mórbida que embargaba a su captor.

Acorralado comprendió que era el mismo lugar donde abordo a la rubia, donde la toco y manoseo sus atractivos, cayó al suelo lleno de terror.

— Te lo regresare….gota por gota…

Su esfínter se liberó al ver el destello carmesí de la mirada del dragonslayer, Salamander estaba ansioso.

— Sus lágrimas…—terminó su discurso lanzándose a su cometido.

Una carcajada resonó en el claro, en los alrededores los demás dragonslayer comprendieron que el trabajo estaba completo.

**...**

Lucy esperó paciente a Porlyusica. Las vendas caían a su regazo una tras otra. Respiro profundamente ajustando el pañuelo en su cuello, entre abrió sus ojos para ver la sonrisa de un pelirosado.

Su primera imagen que recibió con su nuevo ojo había sido la amable sonrisa de Natsu Dragneel.

— Volviste…—dijo Lucy al borde de las lágrimas, la felicidad era tanta que impulsivamente sus manos se entrelazaron.

— No iba a perdérmelo —Natsu hablo enternecido ajustando la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

Lucy abrazo a su amigo con toda la fuerza que podía, Natsu enterró su cara en su cuello inhalando su perfume, calmando su alma.

— Jamás te aran daño, Lucy —Natsu dictamino con voz ahogada. La maga celestial solo asintió sin dar tanta importancia a la declaración, en cambio Natsu oculto entre sus cabellos sonrió sádicamente—. Nunca…Nunca más…

**...**

Los caballeros del consejo de magia quedaron aterrados ante la escena. Cuatro cuerpos desgarrados irreconocibles apilados en un montón, en la pared de al fondo escrito con sangre.

"_Justicia por nuestros hermanos"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**N/a:**__ Acabo de demostrar que Natsu es el hermano mayor perdido de Yuno de Mirai Nikki XD Sip, esa onda con los pelirosa y los sicópatas…._

_Deforme a los Dragonslayer a reales animales asesinos. Sádico..._

_**¡COMENTEN!**_

_Quiero saber cómo lo hice en esto, es la primera vez que intento algo harcore, además NaLu siempre es tan "rosa", jojojo_

_¡__**Recuerda**__! apoyo a "Bufandas y Listones"(nalu) "Broken Inside" (stilu) "Demasiado Tarde" (nalusti) "Momento de piratería" (nalu todo el camino)_

.

.

**¡REVIEW!**


End file.
